


Newspark

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied Mech Preg, Noble AU, Prowl Week 2020, Transformer Sparklings, newborn sparkling, prowl week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A sparkling has just been born.
Relationships: Strikefast/Confection
Series: Nobilius [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 30
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prowl Week 2020, filling the prompt "sensory." Details for the week long challenge can be found here: https://prowlweek.tumblr.com/post/190954076608/attention-citizens
> 
> Chronologically, this sits between "Runaway" and "Whatever Helps You Sleep at Night."

“With those sensory wings, there’s not much doubt who the sire is.” The doctor sighed as she handed the newborn to his carrier. “Does he know? Or am I going to need to break the news for you?”

“He knows, Minerva.” Confection settled his sparkling as comfortably as he could and offered the small mech a feeding line. The sparkling whimpered before latching on, then began sucking with a contented noise. “It doesn’t matter though. He doesn’t want anything to do with this little one.”

“That aft. He wouldn’t think that…” Minerva bit her lip. “Sorry, not the time. You’ll tell me if you need anything?”

“I will.” the new parent smiled down at his sparkling and ran a careful fingertip along one sensory wing. The sparkling twitched it away from his touch and Confection’s smile grew. His little one had inherited his sire’s wings, but they were properly sensitive. “Before you go, would you activate the comm system for me? I want to call my sister and tell her that she’s an aunt.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just use this as a contained space for ficlets featuring Confection and bitty Prowl. 
> 
> in this ficlet, Prowl is the equivilent of 18-20 months old. He's big enough to be experimenting with new words, using the handful he knows and to climb the side of the playpen unless Weird New Things are happening.

Prowl sat in his playpen in a corner of the kitchen watching the staff and his carrier with wide blue optics. Confection wasn’t sure if he was frightened or fascinated, but watching his creation’s gaze track across the room after one mech or another was adorably endearing.

To be very honest, though, he was glad that the youngling was being so calm about having to sit in the playpen when he would rather be with his sitter playing with his toys. But that mech had been dismissed by Strikefast a few days earlier and no one else was willing to volunteer their off shifts for his sparkling when they were already exhausted.

So far, though, the playpen was working. And by the time it wouldn’t, Prowl would probably know not to touch things without permission. He hoped.

A clatter interrupted his thoughts and Prowl jumped in surprise. The youngling’s face crumpled with fear and upset, and Confection sighed as he realized that he had probably been premature in thinking they had a system worked out. Quickly, he put down his bowl and moved to the playpen.

Prowl was just starting to cry as he reached down to pick the small mech up. 

“There, there, love. It’s all right.” confection rubbed soothing circles on Prowl’s back as he snuggled his sparkling to his chest plates. “Did that scare you?”

Prowl sniffled and nodded.

“I’m sorry it scared you, but you don’t need to be scared anymore.” Confection turned around and angled himself so that Prowl could see the part of the kitchen where the head chef was picking up the bowls he had dropped. “Look, Curry just dropped some bowls.”

“Too loud,” Prowl protested around a soft sob.

“Sometimes things are too loud in the kitchen, but it’s all right.” He hugged his sparkling tightly before moving back to his own workspace. “Here, why don’t you help me make the pastries for dessert tonight. That shouldn’t be scary.”

Prowl looked up slowly as they stopped at the counter where Confections tools were spread out. “Help?”

“Yes, you can help. You’re big enough, I think.” And even if he wasn’t much help, it was better to clean up a mess than to leave his sparkling in the playpen crying.

“Okay!” Prowl reached for a spoon, and Confection sighed in relief as he forgot his earlier fright in the easy way sparklings seemed to have. “Want snack?”

“No snacks right now, love.” Confection smiled. “Dinner is soon. Curry says we’re having soup and fish tonight.”

Prowl shook his head and banged his spoon on the counter. “Snack, snack!”

A few of the other bakers laughed and Confection shook his head as well. “No, Prowl. Dinner is soon. You can have some dessert afterward though. But we have to make it first.”

Prowl gave him a disbelieving look and kept banging his spoon, but he didn’t argue. Confection resigned himself to figuring out to make the pastries one handed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chronologically? This is actually set before chapter 2. Oops.

Confection frowned when he stopped outside of Drizzle’s room and frowned. He could hear Prowl inside crying, and something that sounded like pleas for him to stop for just a few kliks. That was not normal, and was a little worrying. Quickly, he raised his hand and knocked.

He heard a quick “Thank Primus!” before the door was opened and his friend looked at him with relief. “Hi. It’s been a rough day, please don’t be mad.”

“Mad? What happened?” The small bit of worry he had been feeling when he heard his sparkling crying was magnified and Confection tired to peer around Drizzle to see Prowl. 

His sparkling wasn’t within easy sight, and he was still crying.

“He was upset because he missed you,” Drizzle replied, stepping away from the door. “And I tried to calm him down the way I always do, but it made him mad. He broke a few toys, his bottle and my new bowl. Don’t panic, he’s fine! He’s just… well, he won’t let me put him in the bath either.”

Confection saw what Drizzle meant when he was instructed not to panic a klik later. Prowl was covered in the sickly pink of drying energon, along with the floor and most of the table. He was sitting in his feeding chair, kicking his feet and wailing--and Confection would have been very upset if Drizzle hadn’t already explained what had happened.

“Has he been doing this since I went to the kitchen?”

“We had about twenty joors of play time, but after that? Yeah.” The other mech looked exhausted. “I’d never want to watch him again, if I didn’t know what he was usually like.”

“I don’t blame you.” Confection stepped around his friend, so that Prowl could see him. “Prowl, sweetspark.”

The youngling quieted a bit as he opened his optics and looked at his carrier. Then he held up his arms as tears rolled down his face.

“Oh, sweetspark.” Heedless of the sticky mess covering Prowl’s plating, Confection extracted him from his chair and cuddled him close to his chest. The youngling whimpered and wrapped his arms around his carrier’s neck tightly enough that he might have worried about being choked if the small mech was a bit stronger. “I’m sorry that I have to leave you with Drizzle when I’m at work. I miss you, too.”

Prowl hiccuped softly and buried his face against Confection’s chest. “No work.”

“I have to work, sweet. But I promise that you won’t have to stay with Drizzle forever if he sparklingsits for you. I will come pick you up when I’m done.”

“No.” He could feel Prowl’s lip begin to tremble again.

“I’m sorry, Prowl. That’s how it will have to be sometimes. You’re too small for the kitchen still.” Confection hugged him tightly. “But we’ll go home now and get you cleaned up and we can have the dinner that Curry made for us. Does that sound nice?”

Prowl nodded without looking up. Confection sighed.

“Did I do anything wrong?” Drizzle asked softly once it was clear that Prowl wasn’t going to start crying again. 

“No, probably not. He’s never done this before, but Minerva said he might. It’s apparently something that sparklings do sometimes.” He gave his friend a rueful smile. “They just want their carriers and no one else will do. We’ll replace the bowl he broke tomorrow.”

“I’m not worried about the bowl, Confection. As long as Prowl’s all right.”

“He will be.” Confection squeezed his sparkling again. “Say good night to Drizzle.”

Prowl shook his head.

Drizzle laughed. “He’s really mad at me. Good night, Prowl, I hope you’re better tomorrow.”

“No,” Prowl replied firmly without looking up. 

“Yes,” Confection replied, equally firm. “Tomorrow will be better. Do you want me to come back and help with the clean up after he’s in charge for the night?”

“No, I’ll take care of it. You know cleaning helps me de-stress.” 

“All right. Good night, Drizzle.”

“Night, Confection. See you tomorrow.”

“ _NO_ ,” Prowl replied again.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I made Strikefast the "disabled villain." I know, I know. Dangerous roads, slippery slopes, etc. But, in every community, there are good and bad people and disabled folks are no different. (Source: me. I'm disabled.) Stikefast, his abusive tendencies, and the choices he makes to indulge them are based wholly off someone I knew years ago, who used his disability to justify every awful thing he did because "normies can't understand." That guy exists and he's still an asshole, and that's a shame. Like Chaucer in "A Knight's Tale," I eviscerate him in fiction. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
